


Walk the Ruins

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [8]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town is gone, but the ghosts will never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Ruins

There's nothing left but the tumbled remains of buildings long abandoned, cactus, and wind blowing dust and the trash from some kids a few towns over who'd stayed a night. During the day, the sun beats down, baking what's left. At night, the dark softens the edges, and the moon gilds it with a hint of the forgotten glory. Ghosts walk the ruins, snatches of laughter and glimpses of movement at the edges of vision. The smell of burning cheroot, of leather and gun oil and whiskey and horse. The whisper of cards over felt, the clatter of boots over wooden floors, the low thunder of horses at a gallop.

The town is gone, but the ghosts will never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
